


Who is she?

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: This scene happens after ep 19 of the season 1 of magi. Specifically after the scenario that occurred with Sinbad and Kougyoku at the harbour! :3 How would the cast react with Koumi's appearance and there is a small yet important revelation about Koumi in this short story. heheSiomi! (SinbadXKoumi) :3





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am finally back from the long unplanned hiatus. Highkey got carried away with my holidays and lazed too much that I forgot to post this. OTL please forgive me Q-Q I only remembered when I got the email notification from you guys' comments Q-Q I am very sorry! Anyway, this is the 3-shot that I promised from the previous chapter of 'Goodbye my peaceful life'. I will be alternating the updates here and there so updates for the 2 story will take some time. School is starting soon(cries) so I will be aiming to try to update every 1-2 weeks for each chapter. Q-Q 
> 
> Sorry for the irregular update schedule OTL but I do hope you will stay with me!! Thank you for sticking with me thus far with my bad update schedule!! And if you do like the stories, do kudos and leave a comment! I love reading them and it gives me the motivation to continue posting. hehe! oops, this note got long, so ciao for now~!

An array of decadent dishes are lined up against the glittering gold banquet table. The appearance and smell alone managed captured the hearts of the young magi and his companion as they found themselves naturally drawn to the dining table.

'King Sinbad are these really for us?' The blue magi asked with gleaming eyes.

Sinbad smiled and nods in reply. However, as Aladdin and his gang reach out to the delicious food, their movement was stopped by Sinbad words, ' While you guys can eat as much as you want, I would appreciate it if we would wait for one more person.'

'One more person? Who could it be?' The red hair princess from the Kou Empire questioned.

'Its-'

'It’s me!' A familiar melodious voice echoed. Before Sinbad could form a reply, the door opened as if it was waiting for a dramatic cue. From the door, it revealed a delicate female dressed in a beautiful Chinese dress fused with a tinge of Arabian touch.

'You are...Koumi-sama!' The Kou princess' aide exclaimed as he fumbled on his words in confusion, 'but but but why?'

Seeing the confused aide, Koumi gracefully brought up her hands, interlocked them together and she stretched them out just beneath her chin as if she is striking a mischievious winning pose. The playful female smiled as she cast an angelic smile upon the confused male and spoke innocently, 'the question is: why not?'

'Koumi, stop toying with him and just explain.' Sinbad chuckled at the sight as he commented. While doing so he brings up his hand and gently ruffled Koumi's hair lovingly.

Koumi peers up at the taller male and pouted slightly before curving her lips into a wide grin, 'Yes, my dear king!'

'Y-y-you insolent bastard, how could you touch our lady so casually! Lady Koumi too! What nonsense are you talking about?!' The confused aide blunted out in further confusion as his master, Kougyoku tries to comprehend the scene.

'Hey, that's rude. You are in Sindria's land seeking for knowledge, aren't you? Yet you display such presumptuous behaviour. That just shows the limit of courtesy Kou Empire has. They can't even educate a servant with manners.' Koumi's angelic features twisted itself into a mixture of irritation and dissatisfaction as she spoke while casting a soul-piercing glare at the impudent servant.

'Koumi, come on its fine. They are just confused. You can't just blame them, right? Come on, explain to them and they will understand.' Sinbad laughed it off as an attempt to brush the matter aside while he pats the girl's head sweetly in an effort to calm her down.

'Fine, I will expla-' Koumi sighed and gave in to Sinbad as she began to explain herself. But before she could continue, she was interrupted by a blue male.

'Big sis, your boobs are so huge and pretty. They look so soft! Let me bury my face in them!' The eyes of the blue magi sparkled as he took his leap of faith towards Koumi. When the blue magi took his leap of faith, blood drained from the faces of the eight generals as their mouth was left gapping in shock and horror.

Koumi took a step back at the sudden incoming pounce from the short male while Sinbad put a protective arm in front of Koumi in an attempt to take on the blue magi. However, before Sinbad could do anything, a bolt of purple lightning came out of Koumi's golden bangle and electrocuted the perverted magi.

The following scene was complete silence as everyone watched the now burned magi in horror and confusion. The silence was only broken by Koumi's delightful laughter and her playful words as she squats down to meet the burned male while cupping her face with her hands, 'I see you have met Judal-chan. And you are terribly hated by him.' Koumi made sure to stress on the word 'terribly'.

'Judal? Miss, you know Judal? The blonde male questioned as he rushed to his friend's side in concern.

'Yep! He is my childhood friend!' Koumi replied cheerfully.

'Childhood friend? Miss, who are you?' Alibaba replied with a trembling voice.

'Me? I'm Ren Koumi.' Koumi stood up and spoke in a cheery tone as she grinned.


End file.
